Le Chatroom
by Dear Ace
Summary: Leo just had to start a chatroom named after himself. What happens in the Chatroom? Read to find out MWAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA. Okay


AN: So I am deciding to do a chatroom featuring most of the characters. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

_Leonardo's Awesome Chatroom_

_WiseGirl has entered the chat room_

_LeoisonFIRE has entered the chat room_

_Waterboy has entered the chat room_

_Lightningz has entered the chat room_

_BeautyQueen has entered the chat room_

_BlondieluvsBeautyQueen has entered the chat room_

* * *

_WiseGirl: Leonardo's Awesome Chatroom, seriously Leo?_

_LeoisonFIRE: yes yes_

_BeautyQueen: what the heck Leo I thought i told you my name was going to be Pipes._

_BlondieluvsBeautyQueen: yeah and i told you i was gonna be lightinzboy_

_LeoisonFire: well since yu guys make a LOVELY couple might as welllll._

_WaterBoy: what bout piper_

_LeoisonFIRE: eh thought itd be funny_

_Lightningz: but they arent even dating, right?_

_BeautyQueen has changed her pen name to Pipes._

_BlondieluvsBeautyQueen has changed his pen name to JayG_

_WaterBoy: wowwwwww jayG did you use copyrights?_

_JayG: really WATERBOY how original_

_Grover has entered the chat room._

_Grover: sup guysss what we talking about_

_WiseGirl: they're talkin bout stuff nobody cares about_

_lightningz: ikr im ditchin this chat room for archery TATA _

_WaterBoy: you won't be missed_

_lightningz: still here and planning on how to kill you_

_lightningz has changed her status on planning on how to kill WaterBoy._

_lightningz has left the chatroom_

_LeoisonFire: iloverainbowsthatpoopunicorns_

_Pipes: saw that coming waterboy, JayG , Grover you owe meh five buckss!_

_JayG: Dang it._

_ClaireChris has entered the chat room as Clarisse and Chris_

_Pipes: why are their pen names together._

_JayG: cuz they GOT TOGETHER! EEEPPP_

_LeoisonFIRE: you spend to much time with piper your 'BFF' she should spend more time with meh the Leo is on fire._

_JayG: HELLNOSHESMMINEWHATKINDOFBESTFRIENDAREYOUYOUELFGAHHHHNOONETAKESAWAYMYPIPER!_

_Pipes: Your Piper?_

_LeoisonFire: oooo someones jeaulousssss_

_WiseGirl: you spelled that wrong_

_Clarisse: its leo wut you expect_

_Chris:ikr_

_WaterBoy: man i feel forgotten_

_LeoisonFIRE: join the club with Grover_

_Grover: HEYYY i was just on BRB_

_WiseGirl: you hang around girls to much_

_Grover: not my fault they just absolutely LOVE ME_

_WaterBoy: its just juniper _

_Chris: Annabeth?_

_Clarisse: Thalia?_

_WiseGirl: Piper?Silena?_

_WaterBoy: First ANNABETHS MINEEEEE second thalia piper silena are his friendssss we talkin bout love love_

_WiseGirl: AHHHHHH THE GRAMMARRRRR_

_WiseGirl has left the chat room_

_WiseGirl has changed her status to single._

_WaterBoy: WHAT?_

_WaterBoy has left the chatroom_

_Chris: We can do that?_

_Pipes: i guess_

_Chris has changed his status to in a relationship_

_Clarisse has changed his status to in a relationship_

_LeoisonFIRE has changed his status to IM AWESOMEEEE_

_Grover has changed his status to in a relationship_

_LeoisonFIRE: pipes jay shouldnt you be changing your status?_

_Pipes: Oh yeah im dating Will, forgot. lol_

_JayG: i dont have a girlfriend and WHAT? PIPES UR DATING THAT BASTRDO WILL?_

_Pipes has changed her status to laughing my butt off_

_JayG: HEY! i thought that was real._

_Grover: love is blind_

_Chris: tell me bout it_

_Clarisse: love is stupid_

_Chris: hey i thought u were in love with me? _

_Clarisse: maybe i am maybe im not._

_Chris has changed his status to crying like a little girl_

_Clarisse: i was just kiddin sheeesshhhhhh_

_Chris has changed his status to sitting on a chair_

_Pipes: seriously?_

_LeoisonFIRE: he seems serious_

_JayG: hey lets play truth or truth_

_HazelMcBagel has entered the chat room_

_HazelMcBagel: whats truth or truth_

_LeoisonFIRE: some asks you a question and you answer it with the truth._

_HazelMcBagel: Okay lets play!_

_LeoisonFIRE: me firsttt! Okay Jason do you likeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..._

_JayG: uh oh this is not gonna end well_

_LeoisonFIRE: PIPER?!_

_JayG:..._

_JayG: SKIP_

_Chris: no skips_

_JayG:fineeee maybe i dooo_

_Pipes: really?_

_JayG: yess..._

_JayG has left the chat room._

_Pipes: DANG IT._

_Pipes has left the chat room_

_WaterBoy has entered the chat room_

_WaterBoy has changed his status to crying like a little girl_

_WaterBoy has changed his pen name to missingA_

_MissingA: waaaaaa annabeth won't forgive meee..._

_HazelMcBagel: its okay_

_MissingA: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa_

_MissingA has left the chat room_

_HazelMcBagel: im boredd, gonna find Frank_

_HazelMcBagel has left the chat room_

_ClaireandChris has left the chat room_

_Grover has left the chat room_

_LeoisonFire: wow loner._

_LeoisonFire has left the chatroom._

_AN: sooo tell me if you liked it, if you did please review follow and favorite_

_WiseGirl: AHHHHHHHH THE GRAMMAR, MY EYESSSSSS_

_Dear Ace: ehh she'll live_


End file.
